wikasa, the beautiful
by kageyama
Summary: A trilogy of sorts, documenting the life and times of Kageyama and Hinata's child.
1. and all that glitters is gold

**Summary:** Kageyama and Hinata decide to try for a child.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio Was in labor.

And not in any NORMAL labor.

Kageyama "King Of The Upper Court" Tobio was going to birth a beautiful baby volleyball.

It all started two weeks ago when he and his secksy BF Hinata were getting frisky on the court. "I think we should have a baby" Hinata said.

"What the fuck" Kageyama said back.

But then hinata convinced him that it was a good idea and then began the long, tiresome volleyball mating process. hinata shoved his Thing in kageyamas you-know what and they Did it for the first time. (the Thing was a volleyball)

Tanaka stood from the door to the Court and he couldnt believe what he was really seeing. he kind of forgot that it was kageyama and hinata doing it but he thought it was beautiful. what a beautiful mating ritual. He kind of wanted to try it with kiyoko but he wasnt sure she would appreciate having a whole volleyball shoved INside of her.

then two weeks later kageyamas water broke. no one was sure how it worked becuase Kageyama didnt have a vagina so how did they know that their child was coming? Kageyama was sure that it was instinct and hinata stole a car to drive them to the hospital. They got there and the nurse put Kageyama in a room where he stayed in labor for like two minutes before he gave birth. All oft he Karasuno volleyball club was ther eand every single one witnessed the brith of a beautiful baby VolleyBall. it was a wikasa brand and it was yellow and blue.

"wait isnt that the exact same volleyball you shoved in kageyamas ass like literally nothing is different about it" tanaka said. no one heard him because fuck you tanaka this is a beautiful moment and your ruining it.

hinata leaned down and frenched his hot bf and pulled out a volleyball out of his pocket. he threw the volelyball at kageyama so hard at his hand and it tore through his hand so his hand was stuck in the volleyball . "Kageyama will you marry me" hinata said with tears in his eyes and kageyama said Yes.

to be Continued...?


	2. oikawa is really cool wikasa the beautif

**Summary: **Hinata and Kageyama's child begins dating-but they don't quite approve of the person she's courting…

* * *

Kageyama sokmetimes cant believe hes a dad. he looks down at his baby VolleyBall and hes like. "hol y fuck ths came out of my ass"

one day hinata walked in "hey Kageyama-kun we shoudl let Wikasa-chan go, shes all grown up now" tobio throwed the volleyball out the window and said "bye bitch"

wikasa rolled along the Sidewalk very lonely. she couldnt beleive that she was kicked out of home by her horrible Dad and dad. she bumped into someone and looked up and it was a guy with handsome features and long eyelashes and hair on his head. she bet he had a massive dong

"hi im oikawa" he said. wikasa fell in love right that instant.

~~~~OIKAWA POV~~~~

wow i couldnt believe that such a beautiful girl was standing in front of me. it was love at first sights.

"your beautoifu" i told her gloriously. she smiled and blushed at me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~wikasa pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

w ewere dating in like 2 days. we were so in love i jsut had to tell dad and dad

"hey dad" i saeid on the phone

"hey arent you that volleyball that kag had shoved in his ass" tanaka said on the other end

"fuck" wikasa said and hung up. she couldnt believe thius. she went to her old house and went inside

she found her dads on the couch frenching "ew dads that gross" she said

they lookjed up "wikasa i cant believe your back"

"i know right" she said "ok wait before i forgot im dating someone now" hinata gasped

"who is it "

"his name is"

someone suddenly came in the door "it me" oiakwas aid

"what the fuck you shriveled bagpipe." kageyama said anger.

"im on love with you're daughter oikawa said dangerously

hinata kicked oikawa in the nuts. "no" he said loud

suddenly oikawa was gone. wikasa cried a lot "dad and dad i hate you your both horrible" and she rolled away fast

she rolled to oikawa "im sorry dads didnt give u they're blessing" she said all happy to be with Him aghain

but she looked more close and saw oikawa was w3ith a boy!

"who that" wikasa says

"that iwac han" oikawa sayd "where happy like this" wikasa ran away cryen

"fuck you oikawa desu" wikasa sayus and ranned awya really fats

she plotted revenge and she saw her dad walking across the street" Oikawa broke my heard she said"

kageyams looke down at her and say "well get him back dont worry" and pressed a button and all ofa sudden oikawa blew up "sweve bitch" hes aid

the ned (or is it…..?)


	3. 遠くを探します

"why this hapen" wikasa said agonizing painful.

kageya,a look at her. "becaus i said so"

wikasa look out the window, she is still sad because her boyf got blown up by her dad, but hten she remember that he had someoen else ot love more than her, he wasnt worth it, dam you oiakwa toiru

it started raining and wikasa go outside, she rolled along very fast, liek the speed of sonic, and she stop when she saw a person standing there. he look very tall.

" e" she said with much sass. the person turned around and looked down at her.

"wow ur shrot he said, and wikasa made a huff but it was hard because she didnt have lungs because shes a volleyball. wikasa rememebred all of a suden that she was a voleyball so she was close to the ground a nd the person she was nedxt to wasnt all that tall either.

"wait a sex. your even shorter you fuckign rotten banana peel (because thats wat his hair look like)"

"fuck u right" the guy said. he crouched down and says

"wow your are really pretty?"

wikasa made a face "i jsut broke up with my bf"

"fuck teh guy said and walked away

wikasa was like whatever because she knew she was su8per hot and had fans everywhere but she dint think that anyone would approach her like tha.t but she ignored it and walked away because shes boss as hell and doesnt care about any boys eeven if she was still really sad about her ecx bf dying even if he was a disgusting cheater

shewent all the way to karasuno high school to weher her dads were playing volleyball and dat and watched for a little whie;.. then she saw the guy from earlier "wow hes really goos" she thought loudly and then wondered how good he would be in bed. she blushed reqally hard and shook her head like in an anime "noooooooo desu! i cant thnk like that because i just got over my break up with oikawa tooru _"

she waited until practice ended and she went up to him and blushed a little bit "um what is you're name" she asked reall yshy!  
"im noya' hesaid

'ok" she said back and walked away, her beautiful silky hair flowing behind her. noya blushed although she didnt see. she was used to people blushing when she walked by./

she went home and layed down. she looked out the window and saw it was rainng. she took a nap and when she woke up it wanst raining anymore.

she went outside and saw noya was standing by her door "hi he said shyly" "hi " wikasa said bacck"you wnna date me?" noya asked"

wikasa thought for a minute. yeah she said.

noya made a noise and leaned in and kissed her but she was really close to the ground so he had to bend over pretty much all the way. it was magical and she popped her foot up like in the princess diaries.

suddenly they leaned away becaus thye heard a noise in the bushes. suddenyl someone came out "oikawa san," wikasa yelled at the top of lungs!

he smiled and said "waht are you doing with that guy" and wikasa Yelled "YOU CHEATED ONM E AND THEN YOU DIED"

"i didnt really die," Oikawa told her and laughed a little bit

"i dont care" she said and ran away with noya. he suddenly gave her a ring and said "will you marry me, wikasa my lvoe"?

she gapsed and s

they got married and went away somewhere and they deicded to wanted a babby. so wikasa took her husbamd and slowly pushed inside of him. noya moaned loudly, and told her to go faster so she did!

the next day noya was at practice. he sighed and suddenly got really sick of a sudden. he went and threw up at the toilet and wondered hwy. he realized then that wikasa idnt pull out when they had sex so he pulled out a test and tested himself and found out he was pregnant so he went to the only person he could rely on!

"tnaka" noya said with completely seriousness.

"wot" he sad"

"i pregnant"

hinata and kayeymea found uot and got kind of mad. hinata was a lot hysterical

"H Oy l.. .. , , ,shit im fiften years old? ?i ca nt be a grandfa th er wha tteh fuck" he said with hystericaly

kageyame patted him with gentleness. "it ok" he said with much soothing tones in his voice.

suddenly oikawa showed up.

"WHAT the FUCK" kaegyama said! "Your fucking dead!"

oikawa made a noise "nah bitch im not" he said and looked around for wikasa

noya gave him the middle finger and saied "you fuckign crusty baggel stay awayfrom my wife"

oikawa made an O with his mouth. "what the" he said and then noya moaned like an orgasm.

"the babbies coming!" he said and everyone rushed to him. he suddenly hgave birth and thee was wikasa!

he wrapped his baby in his school jacket and looked at the wikasa volleyball with so much love. "my Daughrer"...

kageyama looked sad. "i cant believe hour daugher is gone." he moaned sadly. hinata looked at him. and pulled him away to a closet. they had some sex and suddenly they were back to noya without anyone noticing. kageyama reached out "can i hold her" he asked sadly and noya nodded.

kageyams picked up wikasa. he threw her in to the ayer and jumped up . "serve, bitch" he said calmly as he serv ed his daughter right into oiwaka tori's face

"FUCK" oikawa say. and then he blow up! again!

wikasa bounced on the floor. kageyama ran over to her. "wikasa..." he sad sadly. "daddy," she said back to him and cried a little bit. she was all bruised where she had hit trash i mean oikawas fasce.

"it hurts daddy" she cried a little bit and kageyama held his daughter in his arms for the last time. "its ok baby " he said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"bleh" wikasa said and then dyed.

it was a very sad moment

kageyama was in the hospital again because he and hisnata isnt have safe sex. why you guys. why the fuck.

he held his bfs hand an gave birth again. it was...a beautiful. beautfiul. wikasa baby volleyball. it was white and greren and red. "like christymas" hinata said and smiled like joy

"lets name her jesus" kageyama said tearfully

"yeah" hianta said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Boy, do I love chicken strips. Sometimes, when I'm home alone, I'll take some chicken strips fresh out of the oven and rub them in my scalp. It doesn't do much for my hair health, but I like the way they feel running through my strands of hair. The flakey coating, smooth white meat, and warmth. Yum**


End file.
